Siege of Earth
by Forlong
Summary: A hypothetical season six for Teen Titans. Full summeries inside.
1. Behind the Mask: Act I

Okay so this is a hypothetical season six for _Teen Titans_. I've split each "episode" into three chapters or acts. I'll be posting three chapters at a time. How soon I update will depend on feedback I get from readers.

* * *

"Behind the Mask" Act I

It was morning in Jump City. The sun was creeping over the rooftops and reflecting slightly on the ocean. It shimmered across the blue sky like a beacon. The light started to reflect off of the "T" shaped tower in the bay. The tower was home to the city's resident defenders, the Teen Titans. Two of these heros were standing in the tower's roof. They were the team's leader, Robin, and his closest friend on the team, Starfire.

Starfire was standing closest to the edge of the roof. Most humans would find the breeze coming over the tower to be chilling, but not this Tamaranian. Robin would never fully understand how she was able to stand the cold so easily. She stood with one arm hugging her body. The wind blew her auburn hair back well enough for him to see her golden skin and one jello-green eye.

"What a beautiful sunrise," Star said, "Is it not, friend Robin?"

"Yes. Beautiful," He replied, though he wasn't thinking about the sun.

Robin had stepped forward slightly so that he was standing next to Starfire. His cape, black on the outside and yellow on the inside, flapped in the wind like Star's hair was. The only difference was that the cape made a lot more noise. Robin turned his head to look directly at Starfire through his black mask. He took her hand slowly into his.

"Starfire?"

"Yes," Star said, "Something troubles you?"

"Not quite," Robin said, looking away for a moment, "I just wanted to–"

"BREAKFAST," Cyborg shouted.

"Glorious," Starfire exclaimed, "I hope friend Cyborg is making cakes of pans or the toast from France. What were you speaking of, Robin?"

"Er, we can talk about it later, Star," Robin said, secretly wanting to kill Cyborg.

The other three Titans were in the tower's kitchen when Robin and Starfire came in.

"Hey," Beast Boy said around a mouthful of tofu-eggs.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Raven said.

Beast Boy didn't respond to this. He just kept on eating. Raven just ignored him and continued to drink her tea. Ignoring him would be hard, since he was sitting across from her. Beast Boy and Raven often swapped banter like this. It was as if they went out of their way to get on each other's nerves. But, since they somehow found a way to disagree on just about everything without fighting, Robin didn't think it was necessary to intervene.

"Friend Cyborg," Starfire said as she flew over the table, "What are you preparing?"

"Bacon and eggs," Cyborg replied (this made Beast Boy stick out his tongue in disgust).

After Cyborg filled her plate, Star turned to Raven and said, "Friend Raven, do you wish to have some?"

"No thanks, Star," Raven answered, "If I want any later, I'll get it myself."

"Could you get me some, please?" Robin asked.

"Certainly."

While Star got his eggs, he got orange juice for the both of them. When she put his plate in front of him, he poured her drink.

"Thank you, Robin."

"Thanks to you too, Star."

"Robin what was it you wanted to–"

"BURRRAPPP!"

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted.

"Sorry, he he, Excuse me."

A little later that day Robin searched to tower to make sure none of the other Titans could interrupt. Cyborg was working on the T-car, so that would occupy him for the next few hours. Strangely, he was actually telling his "baby" exactly what he was going to do, as if he were a doctor treating a toddler.

Beast Boy and Raven were outside doing, of all things, training. Sparing, really. Beast Boy had a clever grin on his face that said he had a plan, which Robin highly doubted. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and jumped from rock to rock, getting slightly closer to Raven with each jump. A wave of black energy came at him from his left. He jumped over it, his jump turning into a somersault as he morphed into a robin (the Titan Robin didn't mind the coincidence).

Raven scanned the skies as she moved, sending more waves where she thought her sparing partner was. It wasn't working to well, since Beast Boy turned into something smaller (most likely a fly). The empath stopped her assault and closed her eyes. She stood there for a few moments, waiting. Robin noticed a green fly coming up behind her. Just as Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla, preparing to grab hold of his teammate, Raven turned and shot black energy at him.

Beast Boy hit the ground with a thud and an "ouff". He resumed human form and Raven offered him her hand. He took it and rubbed his poor butt as he stood.

"Man am I glad you're on _my_ side," He said, "Best two out of three?"

"That was our second round."

"Three out of five then."

Robin left as Raven sighed in frustration. Robin would tell her to keep on sparing with him to help Beast Boy get better, but the changeling seemed to be doing a good job of that himself. Besides, Robin had something else to do.

Robin entered the common room. Starfire was sitting on the couch turning off the TV. Whatever she was watching must have ended. Cyborg was "gently" buffing the T-car. Beast Boy was either sparing with Raven or annoying her to no end. And Star wasn't doing anything. It was the perfect time.

"Starfire?"

"Yes," She said as she turned and look him in the eyes (well, mask really).

"About what I was trying to say on the roof today. I wanted...to ask...if you'd–"

Robin was interrupted by the alarm. Of all the rotten luck! Whatever villain was causing trouble was really in for it.

–Brake–

He stealthily dashed out of the laboratory. It was almost to easy. Two guards in white armor came through the entranceway at him. One of them had the number "1" embossed on his shoulder. The other had a "5".

"Freeze," Guard #1 shouted, both of them aiming their guns at the intruder.

Before they could do anything, two red X's flew at them. Guard #5 slammed into the wall perfectly, in the thief's eyes; but #1 moved slightly to his left, making him some-what free. It didn't matter. He was still stuck to the wall.

"Don't get up," The dark figure said as he walked by, "I'll let myself out."

The crook began to walk away, but didn't get far. Guard #1 managed to pull himself free.

"Red X, you're under arrest," The guard said.

"Don't make me laugh."

Anyone else wouldn't have had a moment to think. The guard had already fired a stun beam from his gun. Of course, Red X was above average. In less than three seconds he jumped over the beam, did a flip, and fired two X-shaped boomerangs at the gun. By the time he landed and turned around, two pieces of the guard's gun laid on the ground. X fired another binding-shot at the guard, pinning him on the wall.

"Look on the bright side," X explained, "At least now that I have the Xenothium, no psycho that wants to destroy the city can get it."

"I doubt you'll get to Metal of Honor, Red X," A familiar voice said.

Red X turned to the owner of the voice and said, "Robin, nice to see you again."

In the time it took Robin to say "Titans, go", X jumped in the air and fired two explosive X's at them. They scattered, as he planned. That way he'd be able to pick them off one by one. The plan wasn't full-proof. Beast Boy was already on him in the form of a cheetah. Red X shifted his weight and kicked the cat off him. Not missing a beat, Beast Boy turned into a monkey and did a somersault landing.

Red X heard the sound of something flying through the air at his left. He turned and saw a tile from the floor, incased in dark energy, flying at him. Activating the spinning blades on the backs of his hands, he cut the tile neatly in half. He ran forward (being just missed by a blast from Cyborg's sonic canon) and fired a blast at Raven just as Starfire shot a sirebolt at him. He deflected the bolt with the spinning blade of his left hand. Robin leapt at X, swinging his staff downward. X turned to kick Robin in the side. However, he didn't count on Robin turning his staff. The metal hit X in the side, but not very hard. He was still able to through a charging Starfire at Beast Boy. They were getting better. That wasn't good for him.

Cyborg was charging at Red X. He jumped over the metal man's left hook, but didn't count on him using his right fist for an uppercut. X rolled to the left to avoid the blast from Cyborg's sonic canon. He was knocked off his feet.

"You know how tired I am of missing?" Cyborg asked, aiming the canon at X, "So I widened the beam."

"Get used to missing again," X said firing at Cyborg.

A blast from Cyborg's sonic canon dissipated X's energy blasts. X rolled under the sonic explosion; and, before Cyborg even knew that he missed, he was knocked off his feet. X grabbed Robin's swinging staff and used to momentum to throw the teen wonder. Three starbolts landed near X and a forth one hit him in the chest. Then Star punched him in the gut.

"Surrender and I will not have to hurt you any farther," The alien said.

"All right. You win."

Starfire stepped closer to X and said, "You understand that you must go to the prison and–"

"STARFIRE, DON'T," Raven shouted.

She was to late. X had already sent Starfire flying. She was used to it anyway.

"Psychic Stampede," Beast Boy shouted.

X was given only a moment to wonder what that was. As Raven said her mantra, narrow waves of black energy shot out from the cracks in the floor. X tried to dodge them, but Raven seemed to know where he was going. He knew the trick wasn't over. He just had to figure out what the key was before–

"RRRRAAAHHHH!"

A green rino came out of the air pounded into X. Beast Boy must have entered Raven's trap as a fly or something. X fired at them, so they'd back off. He had to end this quick.

Cyborg growled as he punched at X. He dodged the punch. Cyborg didn't intend to give him another chance. He pulled his sonic canon to the ready and fired right in Red X's face. Or he would have, if X hadn't clogged the canon. Cy's arm exploded in a spray of sparks as X placed a "present" on Cyborg's back.

"Goodnight," X said as Cyborg powered down.

"What did you do to him?" Beast Boy shouted.

"EMP," X said, missing the kick Robin delivered him.

"Electro-Magnetic Pulse," Raven explained, "It sent out a signal that turned him off. Azarath Metrion Zin–mff!"

She wasn't able to finish, since X sent an "X" her way that covered her mouth.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, "You actually let that happen again?"

Since the shape-shifter was distracted, Red X took the opportunity to shoot a sticky-shot at him. This stuck him to the floor.

"You're never going to let me live this one down, are you?" Beast Boy said to Raven.

Robin came at X roaring. Starfire wouldn't be far behind. X needed to do something. He needed a distraction. Starfire tried to flank him; he grabbed her, turned her to knock Robin back, and threw her as far as he could. It wasn't much, but enough for what he had planed. He fired a shot at Robin. The bird-themed hero jumped over it easy but didn't notice the second shot that hit him. It wrapped around him, tying him up. That wasn't even to good part. X grabbed Beast Boy and ran.

"Starfire, Raven," Robin shouted, "After him."

Raven must have taken off the sticky band X had shot at her, because she was making the chase with Star. They made chase from rooftop to rooftop. X was just a hair in front of them.

"Let me go, you big jerk," Beast Boy said.

"Big jerk?" Red X replied, "Come on, BB. You can do better than that."

X stopped on a building with a high sign on the edge of the roof. With one swift leap, X and his "buddy" were on the sign. X held Beast Boy over the edge of the building.

"Woah! Don't let me go! Don't let me go!"

"Do not hurt our friend," Starfire bit out, starbolts to the ready.

Raven materialized through the roof and said, "Put him down."

"Pure choice of words, Rave," X said in response.

"Don't call me "Rave"!"

In the time it took her to say that, X had thrown Beast Boy as hard as he could and ran as fast as he could.

"I got Garfield, you get X," Raven said very quickly.

Starfire was extremely angry, and X knew it. He jumped over starbolt after starbolt as he ran.

"YOU. WILL. NOT. HURT. MY. FRIENDS!" She shouted.

–Brake–

Beast Boy screamed as he saw the building he was about to crash into. He tried to turn into a bird, turtle, or something. But the goo was keeping him from fully morphing. Just when he was about to go "splat", a black claw grabbed him and took him to the roof. There he found himself facing his dark teammate.

"You _owe_ me one, Garfield," She said.

"Actually, by my count, this makes seven."

–Brake–

X was hit in the back with a starbolt. He couldn't run now. He jumped out of the way just in time to see Starfire's fist turn the spot he used to be standing to a small crater. She sent several more punches his way (that he dodged, of course). One of these punches turned another part of the roof to rubble. X fired a blast that knocked her back. It wasn't enough. Star fired eye lasers at him. He tried to get away but the lasers trailed him. He fired at her again, this time with two shots. She deflected them with starbolts and fired four more. X back flipped over the blast the starbolts created and attempted to run.

"Going somewhere?" Raven asked materializing in front of him.

Raven opened her cloak and a green tiger came out of it. Red X was outnumbered and out of luck. He threw two smoke bombs. One at Starfire and one at Beast Boy and Raven.

"Love to stay," He said, "But I can't play with you guys anymore. Later."

Luckily the stealth-mode on his suit was fully charged, allowing him to escape.

* * *

There's my first act of "episode" 1. I hope you guys liked the fight scene. What does Robin want to talk with Starfire about? Luckily you don't have to wait through a three-minute commercial break to find out. 


	2. Behind the Mask: Act II

"Behind the Mask" Act II

Things weren't looking good at Titans Tower. Cyborg was still waiting to be fully charged. Starfire was still carefully removing the "sticky-shot" on Robin. Raven was cutting the goo out of Beast Boy's hair. They were all standing around a table covered in clippings of all that they knew about Red X. It wasn't much more than the media knew. The papers read stuff like: "Who is Red X?" and "Red X Strikes Again".

Robin slammed the fist of his free arm on the table and said, "I can't believe he got away. AGAIN."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, man," Cyborg said.

"Yes," Starfire said, finally fully removing that which trapped Robin, "Even though the Red X did the getting away, we still fought valiantly."

"Yeah," Beast Boy added, "Red X will think twice before he messes with us again."

"There's no such thing as half a victory," Robin countered.

"I don't recall any of us calling this a victory," Raven said.

Robin placed his hand on his chin and said, "If only we knew who Red X was. The few leads we've had in the past have all been dead ends. It's hard to believe even he would be able to keep his identity a secret for this long."

"Dude," Beast Boy said, "I think–"

"Robin," Cyborg interrupted, "You've been keeping your identity a secret since you were eight. Red X is just as good at hiding secrets as you are."

Beast Boy started talking again, "Well, I–"

"And the Red X was crafty enough to brake into the tower and steel your xenothium powered suit," Starfire added.

"Will you guys just listen to me!"

All eyes were on Beast Boy.

"Isn't it obvious? It's Jason."

"That can't be," Robin said.

"No way, BB," Cyborg added.

"How can it be?" Starfire asked, "Jason was our friend."

"Not much of a friend, Star," Raven said.

"He did have a problem with authority," Robin elaborated, "But why would he become Red X?"

"To get back at you," Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy could picture a super-D version of Robin standing in front of a super-D Batman in front of a small scale model of Gotham City.

"Robin trains under the Batman, but goes to Jump City to make a name for himself and forms the Teen Titans."

He pictured the super-D Robin jumping from coast to coast. He landed in front of a small scale Titans Tower that the other Titans jumped up from behind. Then he pictured darkness. Out of it came a new, much meaner looking Robin.

"So Jason Todd decides that he want to be the new Robin of Gotham. He went after Killer Moth alone, and we went to save him. And Robin was all like, 'Go!' And Raven was all like, 'Ahhh.' And I was all like–"

"The point, Beast Boy?" Raven interrupted.

"Well, Killer Moth knocked Jace out the window and we couldn't find him."

"So," Was the only response he got from Raven.

"The fact that we did not find him, does not mean he went unscathed," Starfire pointed out.

"And why would he want to be a thief?" Robin asked.

Everyone was looking at him again.

"Do I look like I have all the answers?" Beast Boy said.

"Right now, who X is really doesn't matter," Cyborg said, "He just seems to know our powers to well for us to stop 'im."

"That's why I called for backup," Robin said.

"Backup?" Raven said, "Who'd you call?"

"'Sup, guys," A familiar voice said, "Nice to see you again."

"Hello, Kid Flash," Raven said, looking like she wanted to kill her team leader.

"A beautiful flower for the beautiful lady," Kid Flash said, holding a carnation in front of her.

"You do realize that I hate you."

"Come on, Rae. You don't mean that."

"I pretty sure she does," A new voice said.

"Glad you could make it," Robin said to the newcomer.

The newcomer was a girl about Raven's age, Beast Boy guessed. She was a several inches taller than Robin. She had jet-black hair tied in a ponytail, which made her yellow star-shaped earrings visible. She also had yellow stars embossed along the sides of her red jumpsuit. She had a lasso attached to her hip.

"Guys, this is Wondergirl," Robin said, "Wondergirl, this is: Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven."

Wondergirl gave a wave and said, "Nice to meet you guys. So what's the deal Robin?"

"We're looking for a guy called Red X," Robin said.

"I heard of him," Kid Flash said, "He's one of the toughest thieves there is."

"We need some extra help to catch him," Robin explained, "Help he's not to familiar with."

"Gotchya," Kid Flash said, "He doesn't know our powers..."

"So we can help you take him down," Wondergirl finished.

"Cyborg is going to set up training seasons so that we can get used to working with you guys," Robin continued, "We'll also take some time to try and figure out where Red X will strike next. Cyborg?"

"Well..."

–Brake–

"Let's get started!" Cyborg shouted.

He activated the training drones. They went after their target: Kid Flash. The speedster didn't look the least bit worried. He rubbed his fingernails (that were under his gloves?) just below his neck. The drones fired at him. Or, more accurately, where he used to be.

Kid Flash whistled and said, "Over here."

He was standing on a pillar of rock with that annoying, cocky look on his face. The drones turned the pillar into rubble, but Kid Flash was no longer on it.

"Sure is taking his time," Wondergirl observed.

"He's just showing off," Raven explained.

"Well, that much is obvious," Wondergirl said.

"This way, guys," Kid Flash said, dodging another blast, "No. Over here."

The drones stopped shooting at him. Instead, they shot in his path. This kept him from running all over the place. Something Raven was sure he hated.

"Watch it, fleet feet," Cyborg said, "Those are _learning_ robots. They don't stay stupid."

"Check this out guys," Kid Flash shouted.

He jumped in the air and began spinning his arms rapidly. This formed two small tornados that he directed in the paths of the drones. This destroyed or disabled half the drones. But there were still five left.

"Now all I have to do is–HEY!"

The five remaining drones flew around his twisters with ease.

"Told ya, Kid Flash," Cyborg said, "They learn. The same trick won't work twice."

"Okay," Kid Flash said, "You could have told me that before we started."

"I DID."

"You should have repeated it," He replied while jumping over two drones (a stray shot took out one of them), "I totally zoned out."

"What were you thinking about?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't think I want to know," Raven said.

"Me either," Wondergirl added.

Kid Flash vibrated his way through another drone, taking some of it's insides with him. That made seven down. The remaining three fired at him simultaneously. He jumped over the blast and nearly went into a second blast. He had to end this quick (pun INTENDED). He ran circles around the drones as fast as he could. This, combined with the blasts that missed him, brought up enough dust to bland the drones. With three swift punches, it was over.

"Done," Kid Flash said, "That had to be a new record. Right, Cy?"

"Keep acting that cocky and I'll demand for you to call me "Victor"."

"Victor?" Beast Boy said, "Victor. Hey, Victor. How's it goin', Victor. No. I'm not feeling it."

"Look who's talking," Cyborg replied, "_Garfield_."

"Garfield?" Kid Flash said, "HA! That's your name?"

"Give it a rest," Beast Boy said.

"Okay, Wondy," Cyborg said, "You're up."

"Thanks, Vic."

"Vic. Now that's much better."

"Shut up, Garfield," Raven said.

Wondergirl walked over to the mega-weight machine and said, "How much weight can you put on this thing?"

"A good 20 tons," Cyborg said.

"Alright," She said, bracing herself, "Hit me."

Cyborg started with a quarter-ton. She lifted it without a problem. He knocked it up a notch.

"Come on," She said, "I can lift so much more than this."

He upped it to seven tons. That had to slow her down a bit, but it didn't.

"More."

"Be careful what you wish for," Cyborg said as he added three more tons.

She was still coming on strong. Cyborg brought it up five more tons. That was hard to lift. Even for him. She slowed a bit after that, but didn't show signs of stopping.

"Keep bringing it up," She said.

Seventeen tons. She was stronger than Cyborg. In fact, she was close to Starfire's strength.

"Hey," Cyborg said, "Where's Star?"

"And Robin?" Kid Flash added.

–Brake–

Starfire was taking a good look at the sunset over the ocean. It looked beautiful. The light danced through the window, making occasional tiny rainbows. Robin walked right next to her.

"Should you not be doing the training?"

"Right now, Star, I just want to be with you."

Robin took her hand and smiled. She smiled back.

–Brake–

"18.6 tons," Cyborg said, "Wow! That's just a little more than Star can lift."

"Yeah, but you don't look like you can lift eighteen tons," Beast Boy said, "What's up with that?"

"Magic," Wondergirl explained.

"What?"

"You want me to go in a long, boring explanation?"

"No thanks."

"Her skills seem like they'll be helpful," Raven said, "She could work alongside Starfire easily."

"What about me?" Kid Flash asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You could always leave me alone."

"But where would the fun in that be?"

"Hey, Wondergirl," Beast Boy said, "Don't you have those cuff-things?"

"What "cuff-things"?" She asked.

"You know, they can deflect...bullets..."

Noticing that he was drifting, Wondergirl asked, "Are you okay?"

"Raven," Beast Boy said, "Did Red X use his spinning blades to deflect Starfire's starbolts?"

"Yes, he did," Raven answered.

"Was he always able to do that?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should find out," Cyborg said.

–Brake–

"This is a most gorgeous sunset, friend Robin."

"Yes, it is," Robin said, "Star, I was thinking that maybe we could–"

"Robin," Beast Boy said, running into the room, "I think I know where Red X is going to strike next!"

Starfire was speechless. Robin, however, had a few choice words that lept to mind.

* * *

That ends act 2. For Wondergirl's voice, I thought of Christy Carlson Romano. Then again, that probably doesn't matter. 


	3. Behind the Mask: Act III

"Behind the Mask" Act III

Red X sneaked into to facility without a problem. A scientist walked in the safe holding the sonic nullifier. It was light grey and shaped like a ram's horn. The man looked at the keypad in the middle of the outside of the nullifier, probably to make sure it was off. He put it on it's proper stand and entered the password on the keypad next to the stand. This activated the glass case that descended over the nullifier.

After the scientist left, Red X deactivated his stealth mode and used a wire to descend. He pulled out his glass cutter, ready to go, when...

"A sonic nullifier," A familiar, scratchy voice said, "So predictable."

The owner of the voice, Beast Boy, jumped down from the ceiling.

"No," Red X shouted.

He was to late. Beast Boy touched the floor. This activated the alarm. X was mad now. He jumped down and kicked Beast Boy.

"How did you get in?" He demanded.

"Same way you did," Beast Boy said, pointing at the open ventilation shaft, "They really should get smaller vents, shouldn't they?"

"This is it, X," Robin said as he and Starfire came in the same way he did.

"Don't bet on it," Red X said.

He shot a blast at the door. Or he tried. The blast got caught in a black shield. Raven emerged out of it. Cyborg walked out of her open cloak, dreaded sonic canon to the ready.

"Couldn't figure out how to beat us," Cyborg began.

"So you decided to steal gadgets until you could," Robin finished.

"Well, don't you have me pegged?" Red X said.

He spun around and threw a barrage of smoke bombs at them. He punched through the glass and grabbed the nullifier. It was time to leave.

"Going somewhere?" A black-haired girl said.

"Wondergirl, stop him," He heard Robin say.

Wondergirl didn't even hesitate. She charged at Red X with a roar. X had no clue what she could do, but he was sure being hit would be bad. He rolled out of the way, but she shifted her position to hit him. How did she do that? He had no time to figure that out. Just as he sent a blast at the girl, she jumped over it. No. She didn't jump over it. She could fly. And she coming right at him.

"Titans, get him," Robin shouted.

Now Red X had six superpowered teens to deal with. This was going to be hard. X jumped over the attacker in front of him, but Beast Boy was climbing up her as a squirrel right behind him. Beast Boy jumped at him, turning into a lion in midair. X fired a shot at him, sending him reeling back. A blast of psychokinetic energy and starbolt energy sent his body after Beast Boy in suit.

Red X landed in a roll and sent a shot on either side of him. As he expected, this slowed the attack Robin and Cyborg were setting up for him. He jumped to his left, just dodging the green gorilla fists that hit where he was standing. He ducked under another fist that belonged to Wondergirl. He took the opportunity to send a blast at the young woman's gut. She flew back and conveniently hit Raven.

Red X wasn't left dodging Beast Boy's punches alone for long. Cyborg joined in the fray. After dodging a few punches, X grabbed Beast Boy's arm and used the gorilla's weight to get throw him at Cyborg. Beast Boy resumed human form as he landed and Cyborg ducked. At least X only had one foe at the moment.

"Got a new arm?" X asked, placing an explosive "X" on the robot's arm, "Mind if I break it again?"

Cyborg smiled and said, "Actually, I do."

Cyborg pressed a button on his arm that somehow made the explosive come off. It must have nullified the magnetism. Cyborg threw the explosive up where it blew up harmlessly. Well, not quite harmlessly. A little bit of gravel came off of the ceiling, but that didn't mater. Red X did a sideways somersault to avoid the sonic blast Cyborg sent his way. He went right into a "Sonic Boom" (with Starfire playing the role of Cyborg in the maneuver).

"Give it up, Red X," Robin said.

"You're outnumbered," Raven added.

"And outclassed," Beast Boy finished.

"I still have a few tricks left," X said, placing his hands on the floor.

He sent xenothium along the floor. It came up to each Titan and locked them in place. Red X, on the other hand, was perfectly fine. He walked on the frozen xenothium to the sonic nullifier. No longer caring about alarms, he punched through the glass and pulled the nullifier out. Robin had managed to brake free and charged X, do staff over his head. Robin did a diagonal swing that X jumped over (by only a hair). X stepped on Robin's face to get the proper lift into the air. With two well thrown explosives, the south wall was gone and X could get away.

"Bye, Robin," He said, "Thanks for the lift."

"'Thanks for the lift'?" A new voice said, "That was the best could come up with."

A red and gold blur went past X. In an instant, the nullifier was gone. Within the next second, X was hit by something going very fast and fell to the ground.

"Kid Flash," The new teen hero introduced himself, "Nice to meet you, Red X."

"Won't be so nice in a second," Red X said shooting at the speedster.

"WHOA," Kid Flash said, suddenly appearing a few feet to his left, "Careful with that. Someone could get hurt."

"That's the point!"

X fired several more blasts at Kid Flash. Luckily, he had plenty of xenothium to take the freak down. X heard a gust of wind and ducked. He had picked just the right time too. Kid Flash's fist missed him beautifully.

"Ooh. Ducking," Kid Flash said, "What's next? A jump?"

"Shut up, you annoying speed bump."

X jumped over another attack as Flasher said, "Come on, man. You're running out of good stuff. Where's the really good banter? Left in your _other_ Zoro outfit?"

"Shut up!" X shouted as he punched at Kid Flash.

"Missed me. Missed me," Kid Flash teased, "Now you gotta...never mind."

"Hold. Still," X said, throwing more and more missing punches.

"Oh, yeah. Like that's going to work."

X took a moment to gather his thoughts. He was letting his temper get away from him. He needed to focus. If he focused, he could win. He tried to figure out where Kid Flash was moving, instead of where he was. It worked. Red X's next punch hit him dead on. But it wasn't much of a victory. Kid Flash must have anticipated this, because he staggered back. This kept him from feeling the full force of the blow.

"Okay you little sugar-hyped moron," Red X shouted, "The game's over. No more kid gloves!"

"What's the matter, Red X?" Robin said from behind him.

Red X turned to see the other six Titans free. And it was only a second until Kid Flash was right with them. He was standing right next to Robin. Both were standing cross-armed. Cyborg and Beast Boy were right behind them with their arms at their sides, but ready for action. Starfire, Raven, and Wondergirl were floating above them.

"Do you only wish to play if you are winning?" Starfire asked.

"Always remember," Raven said.

"You don't mess with the Titans," Beast Boy finished.

"Better get used to getting your butt kicked," Cyborg said.

"Titans, TOGETHER," Robin shouted.

Red X had to start by dodging an onslaught of flying punches from Starfire and Wondergirl. He grabbed the two supergirls and slammed them together. He knew that, although that slowed them down, they were very angry now. A streak of red and gold (was that green with it?) came at him. He jumped to the left, but Kid Flash threw a green snake at him. The snake turned into a bigger snake that wrapped around him.

"LET. ME. GO!"

With a flash from one of X's gadgets, Beast Boy was blinded. He resumed human from, which Red X took advantage of. He grabbed Beast Boy and threw him. As Raven caught Beast Boy, X had to deal with Robin and Cyborg. Cyborg sent a fist down at X. He jumped over it, but Robin climbed over Cyborg's back and kicked X in the face.

Red X hit the ground hard. When he got to his feet he fired a few sticky bands. Fortunately, one got Kid Flash's feet. Unfortunately, he heard Raven's mantra followed by the snapping of the bands. He jumped over Robin's explosive disks and threw a few explosives of his own. They missed their mark. And, to make matters worse, Starfire and Wondergirl had recovered. They charged at him before he could think and punched him simultaneously, Star with her right hand and Wondergirl with her left.

When he landed, he could hear a crumbling. His mask was falling apart. He had to get out of there before the Titans destroyed what little bits of it were holding together. His next mistake was putting his hand on his mask. This took his attention away from the Titans. Kid Flash took this to his advantage by making a whirlwind around X. Trapped, X knew another attack was coming. He braced himself. Because he was properly prepared, he didn't get to badly hurt by Raven's strike. He even landed on him feet.

"Bo-Staff Bound," Beast Boy shouted.

Beast Boy jumped over to Robin, who was standing in front of him. Robin's bo staff was held, with both hands behind him. In mid-jump, Beast Boy turned into a kangaroo rat. He landed on the staff and Robin threw him forward with ease. In the time it took X to turn to his attacker, his mask crumbled.

"No way," Cyborg said.

"It can't be," Raven said.

"I knew it," Beast Boy responded.

"Jason," Robin said, lowering his staff, "What are you doing?"

"Beating you," Jason said, firing a shot at the unprepared Robin, "Shouldn't have let your guard down. Batman would have given you a long lecture on minding you surrou-NDINGS!"

Starfire had punched him while in mid-sentence.

"I do not care who you are," She said, "You will not hurt Robin."

Jason fired two shots now. One at Starfire; one at Kid Flash (will where he was going actually). They hit the ground in opposite directions. He fired a EMP at Cyborg, powering him down. And a sticky bond fired at Wondergirl took her out for at least a moment. That left X with Raven and Beast Boy, who were...gone?

"Where?" Red X started a question.

"Behind you," Raven said.

With that, she opened her cloak and revealed the Man-Beast. He charged at X claws flying. After dodging a few slashes, X rolled back and fire two sticky bonds at him. He collided with the ground and stayed there. Someone punched X in the back. It was...Cyborg?

"You gotta learn some new tricks," Cyborg said.

"How's this one," Red X said, activating a whirling-blades on his gloves and shoving them into Cyborg's chest.

As he was about to continue turning Cyborg to scrap, Raven came up from behind him. She grabbed him in black energy and lifted him in the air, where he could fail to his heart's content. Another flash grenade made Raven drop him. He kicked her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. Robin returned the favor by kicking him from behind.

"Why are doing this, Jason?" Robin asked, blocking a punch with his staff.

"Why?" Jason said, putting his other fist against the staff for a fight for control, "Because I'm tired of living in your shadow."

Knocking the staff out of Robin's hands, he said, "You were always so great. I knew I could never be better."

Punching and kicking Robin, he continued, "But I tried. For I while, I even thought I could be a better Robin than you. But then you come along with your "Teen Titans". When will it be _my_ turn to shine?"

"If you act like that," Wondergirl said, wrapping her lasso around Jason, "Never!"

"Goodnight," Kid Flash said, sending a punch Jason's way.

For some reason, Jason couldn't find the will to dodge the punch. He was soon greeted by the darkness of unconsciousness.

–Brake–

"That was a most difficult battle," Starfire said.

They were once again in the Tower, mending their wounds. Beast Boy and Raven were doing their best to help Cyborg repair his impacted chest. Wondergirl and Kid Flash were stretching out their exhausted muscles. Somehow, they were both able the heal rapidly. Starfire was tending Robin's many bruises.

"I still can't believe Jason Todd was Red X," Raven said.

"Me either," Beast Boy said, "It's nice to be right, for a change."

"Don't expect it to happen again any time soon," Cyborg retorted.

"I think we better get out of here," Wondergirl said to Kid Flash, "Before Beast Boy's head gets so big we can't even fit."

"Work on those jokes, sister," Kid Flash said.

"Wondergirl, must you leave?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, there's plenty of room here for you," Robin said.

"Maybe some other time," Wondergirl said.

"Me too," Kid Flash added, "But I'll keep your offer in mind."

With that, the two of them were off.

"Friend Robin?"

"Yes, Star."

"No more interruptions. What is it that you wished to speak with me about?"

All eyes were on him. What timing.

"Well, Starfire," Robin said, "I was wondering...if you would like to...go out on a...date. With me."

Starfire stood there for a moment. Then she grabbed Robin in a bone-crunching hug.

"Oh, Robin," She shouted, "I would love to do the dating with you."

"Starfire, I'm still not fully recovered."

"I am sorry," She said, releasing him.

"Ha," Beast Boy said, "I knew it! You owe me five bucks."

"No I don't," Cyborg replied, "We didn't make a bet."

"I knew I forgot something."

NEXT TIME

"Omen"

An old friend of Beast Boy's comes to Jump City. But is she a bigger threat than the villains she's helping the Titans stop?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that episode. Jason's voice is like Red X's, only less filtered. In case you don't know, Wondergirl's lasso takes away someone's will to fight. That's why Red X couldn't dodge Kid Flash's last punch. 


End file.
